Lucid Dreamers Wiki
Lucid Dreamers "Lucid Dreamers" is a story concept about twins who discover a dream world called "Melora". Within this dream world they find themselves an alliance called the "Lucid Dreamers", They batlle nightmares to protect our dreams. Characters Arthur Hipwell Is a last year elementary school student and the twin brother of Samuel Hipwell, Arthur is the heart of the group. He is energetic, passionate, caring and has a very short attention span. He provides beverages for the Lucid Dreamers. He loves drawing, His dream is to become an Illustrator for children books. 'Samuel Hipwell '''ls a last year elementary school student and the twin brother of Arthur Hipwell. Samuel is the Strategist of the group. He comes up with more effeciant for the Lucid Dreamers to battle, since he is the captain of the schools soccer team strategy comes in handy. Samuel is stubborn and careless. His dream is to become a national soccer player. 'Marie-Dans-Le-Jardin '''Is a transfer Student in the class of Arthur and Samuel. She comes from France and is the daughter of a world fame patisserie. She moved to Autumn-bay because her mother opend a temporary shop there, but she liked it so much that she convinced her mother to stay until she graduates '''Stanley Stanks '''is a hard-working last year elementary school student. He is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Despite being shy, no one can stop him when he talks about his favorite technical gadgets and games. He get,s bullied around a lot because of his extreme shyness. But when Stanley meets the extravagance Arthur he starts to enjoy everyday just a little bit more. '''Lucid Dreamer Jaune '''Is the leader of the Lucid dreamers. She is cool headed and has a strong will. She is all in for justice and won't let anyone get away with crime. Jaune is also to be referred as "Mom" or "Queen Bee". Jaune her theme color is Yellow and her spirit animal is a bee ,her fairy is called "Ouva". She has the power of nature by her side and her main weapon is a plant like crossbow. '''Lucid Dreamer Violet '''Is a member of the alliance the Lucid Dreamers. She is Sophisticated and gentle. She lost someone very special in her life and now expresses a inner sadness through dance.But when she meets Arthur and Samuel she doesn't feel alone anymore. Violet her theme color is Purple and her spirit animal is a swan, her fairy is called "Davi". Her power is Ice and her main weapon is a bow and arrow. '''Lucid Dreamer Marine '''Is a member of the alliance the Lucid Dreamers .He is Funky, loyal and will always be by your side. He loves Music and to be more specific Rock. Hell always bring his guitar to do some jamming, the louder the better! Marine his theme color is Ultra Marine and his spirit animal is a dog, His fairy is called "Buwé". His power is Music and his main weapon is an ultra sonic electric guitar. = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse